darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Bradford
Peter Bradford was the law student who unsuccessfully defended Victoria Winters in 1795 and vowed to come back to her after death. Peter Bradford was born January 18, 1770 to Caleb and Nora Bradford in Deerfield, Massachusetts (636). He had an affair with Danielle Rogét (609) in 1795, who killed her lover, Phillippe Cordier, to be with him (623). Peter then met Victoria Winters, a young time-traveller accused of witchcraft. He fell in love with her and claimed to be studying law in Collinsport (a claim he later denied (623)), and offered to represent her in court (404). Before Victoria was hanged (460), he vowed to be with her again. Peter was accused of the murder of Noah Gifford (who was actually killed by Victoria Winters) and hanged in 1796 (623,626). Before his execution, he gave a note to Danielle (623), telling her he had found a way to be reunited with Victoria. He was hanged on April 3, 1795 (625). Jeff Clark In 1968, Victoria almost struck a man in a car accident (465). The man was Jeff Clark, whom Vicki recognized as the reincarnation of Peter Bradford. Jeff suffered from amnesia and did not recall any of his life, either as Peter Bradford or Jeff Clark. He had been institutionalized by Dr Eric Lang, who told him he was there because he had been convicted of murder. Lang "allowed" Jeff to work for him as a grave robber and laboratory assistant. Jeff baulked at his job as the experiment to bring Adam to life neared, prompting Lang to decide to use Jeff's face for the creation (478-479). Fortunately for Jeff, Dr Julia Hoffman agreed to hypnotize him to make him forget his ghoulish part of the experiment (480-481) and assist Lang; in exchange, Lang would spare Jeff's life. After Lang's death (486), Jeff was drawn into the experiment again to help Dr Hoffman create Eve (552). Angelique, having lost her powers as a witch and been turned into a vampire under the control of Nicholas Blair, bit Jeff (575) to force him to give her information about the experiment, as she intended to be the life force for Eve. Jeff did not become a vampire, but Angelique and Nicholas' plans kept him from seeing Victoria Winters, and she eventually broke off her engagement with him (579). Jeff eventually reconciled with Vicki (604), but after Eve travelled back to 1796 to visit Peter (623), she returned with a note providing evidence that Jeff Clark and Peter Bradford were really one in the same (625). Jeff did not want to believe Eve, but after noting that the signature on the note from Peter was in his own handwriting and knowing that Victoria always believed that he was really Peter Bradford, Jeff skipped out of his wedding to dig up Peter's grave and found it empty (625). Peter then contacted Professor Stokes, who performed a ceremony which allowed Jeff to recall his life as Peter Bradford (636). Jeff finally married Victoria secretly (637) but on their honeymoon (at the Collinsport Inn), he began getting strange visitations and told Vicki "they" would not allow him to remain in the 20th century much longer, that he was being drawn back to 1796. The day after Jeff and Vicki were married, Jeff disappeared while she watched (637). Victoria began to feel Peter/Jeff was still with her, but she became upset when everyone tried to get her to face reality and attempted to jump off Widows' Hill, but was saved by Elizabeth and Professor Stokes (641). One day, in her room, she found the watch he was wearing when he disappeared. Finally, she begged him to come back to her and he did. Outside her bedroom in Collinwood, Barnabas Collins and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard heard a strange sound and broke the door down just in time to see Peter and Vicki disappear into the past together (650). The second execution of Victoria Winters Barnabas and Julia found the grave of Victoria Winters next to Peter Bradford's grave, prompting Barnabas to travel back in time to try to stop her execution. Barnabas was able to change several events, one of which was to stop Victoria from being hanged. He sent Peter and Victoria away from Collinsport to live out their lives. Confusion of date of death Victoria Winters was hanged before Peter Bradford, yet her date of death is generally given as March 29, 1796 (460). Presumably, his date of death was entered incorrectly on his tombstone as 1795, but this year also appears on the note he wrote to Danielle Rogét. as the ghost of Peter Bradford]] Jeb Hawkes The Leviathan leader, Jeb Hawkes, lured Victoria Winters to Widows' Hill in 1797. As a result, Vicki jumped from the cliff to her death. Peter pushed Jeb off the cliff to avenge the death of his beloved Victoria Winters. Peter was hanged after Jeb's death. In 1970, Peter appears to Jeb and promises that he will die the same way he died in 1797 to avenge Vicki's death. Peter knew that the only way Jeb could die is by drowning in water. He came to visit Philip Todd in jail and gave him a chance to get revenge on Jeb for what happened to Megan Todd. He escaped from jail and met up with Jeb at Widows Hill. Philip attempted to throw Jeb off the cliff. When Philip charged at Jeb, he went over the cliff and died. Peter vowed that he would not rest until Jeb died. Angelique came to him and promised that she would get revenge on Jeb for him if he would return to his grave. Appearances 404, 412, 413, 421, 427, 428, 429, 433, 434, 435, 436, 437, 443, 452, 453, 454, 455, 460, 461, 465, 466, 468, 469, 470, 471, 476, 478, 479, 480, 482, 484, 487, 523, 524, 525, 526, 527, 528, 550, 552, 553, 554, 555, 557, 559, 565, 567, 568, 575, 576, 579, 580, 581, 582, 602, 603, 604, 609, 610, 611, 617, 622, 623, 625, 626, 627, 636, 637, 650, 664, 665, 967, 968 Category:Characters Category:1795 Characters Category:Ghosts